The winch handle holder is a necessity for sailing vessels. The need to have quick access to the winch handles in a convenient and safe location is a must. The existing holders are singular in their function and dated in their design. Over the years many improvements in sailing and its gear have come to market; however, the winch handle holder has not been one of them. Over the years people have tried to stuff objects other than a winch handle into the holder. Objects such as sunscreen, bottles, cans, cups, GPS devices, and phones. These items often create problems becoming stuck or lodged in the winch handle holder. This can create a safety problem and even the loss of the expensive and needed winch handles. It also creates the danger of not having quick access to the winch handles when needed.
Sailing by nature involves constant movement and action. Sailors over the years have tried to employ many different ways to secure a refreshing beverage while at sea. Some beverage holders are attached to the bulkheads or cockpit seats, while others are affixed to the safety railings by means of a clamping system and some plug into the top of the winch itself, rendering the winch inoperable.
In the above examples the beverage holders by the nature of sailing are often in the way or create a safety issue. They commonly require drilling holes or modifying the boat to work. While operating a sailboat there is much crew movement and action. The previously mentioned beverage holders and systems are often unsightly and in the way, as a result they usually get kicked, backed into or even worse get tangled in the sail lines resulting in damage to the boat or even injury to the crew.